Sea of Emotions
by Kalims
Summary: Sequel to Survivors: Finally, they found the chance to ask their hearts. What is the answer?


**Sea Of Emotions**

The sea was very calm, the sky was clear, but it was slowly darkening as the sun started to set. No quieter, more peaceful, more comforting moment could possibly ever exist. No other moment would make the two teens, sitting on the bench looking at the sun, feel so free to cry. So free and comfortable that their overexposed souls relaxed together without feeling naked. They weren't speaking. The silence was telling them more than words ever could.

What happened today? What damage did it leave in their hearts? And what truth did they discover? The two hadn't discuss it. Not yet.

But somehow they knew, what lies behind them, and what lies before them were tiny matters compared to what lies within them.

Which had been within them. Not anymore.

"I'm okay," Caleb breathed, his gaze never leaving the sea, "I'm really fine... How about you?" He stared at her. She was smiling all the time long, since they bumped into each other earlier this afternoon. He couldn't understand and figure out what did it mean. The expression on her face was like a code he couldn't read. What she was thinking was a mystery to him.

Her smile grew a bit wider, while the soft breeze played with her red hair.

"I'm fine, too." She answered softly, her voice hardly above a whisper. Caleb simply nodded and looked back at the view in front of him, though he thought in his mind, and before he could stop himself, that she was far more breathtaking than the fading sun.

At the realization of what he just admitted to himself, his eyes winded in shock, yet he was able to keep his calm appearance. He knew that it was time to confront everything that had happened today with him. Today, he had done something completely heartbreaking.

He had broken up with Cornelia.

It hurt him deeply that the girl he considered as his golden angel was no longer his own. It was his call; he was the one who did this. But that didn't mean that he would be able to forget everything he ever experienced, felt, thought, and lived with Cornelia.

She cried when he told her that it was over. Yesterday night, she cried in front of him. He had promised her before that he would never hurt her, and when he had done it, he had been ready to apologize, but she had stopped him.

She was understanding. She knew and understood the reason for his decision, even though Caleb himself didn't know why. He couldn't understand how he was able to make this decision, and feel so right. He couldn't understand how he was able to give up on Cornelia, and yet feel happy. He tired hard, but failed to understand how he was able to speak the words that ended everything, without regretting them instantly.

He couldn't understand any of those stuff when he was standing in front of Cornelia, who had tears in her eyes. But she had left him spellbound when she had smiled and spoke: _Don't feel sorry, you deserve her._

He couldn't figure out until now, who was the 'her'. When Cornelia had said that word, he was very confused. Who was the 'her' person? He wasn't thinking of any girl back then, it just seemed right. But now he knew, and he thanked Cornelia. She set his heart free and understood.

"I broke up with Cornelia." He found himself saying. Maybe Will already knew about this, but he wanted to confess everything and clear his heart.

"I know." She stated in a low tone full of soothing. "I broke up with Matt." Her eyes left the water and slowly moved to Caleb, watching his reaction.

That was another surprise for the Meridian boy, as he was not expecting this. He knew that she had troubles with Matt at the moment, but ending their relationship was a little unexpected. Caleb could feel her intense eyes gazing at him. He slowly looked back at her. His hand moved and grabbed Will's and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I'm sorry." He muttered

"I'm happy." She quickly said through soft, pink lips.

He didn't reply. He was too lost to form an answer. She was happy. That was true. But how?

Will swallowed and closed her eyes at the feeling of Caleb's hand sending warmth into her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so stress-free. So relaxed.

But Will knew what she had done. What she and Matt felt for each to her wasn't a lie, or a mistake or a silly crush that would soon be forgotten. It was way bigger than this. And nothing would change that.

But now.. Now, as her body shivered, her heart screamed silently, and her eyes started to water, Will admitted to herself -that even though it would hurt her greatly in the process- she would definitely move on. She could be sure of all of this as she closed her eyes and relaxed at Caleb's touch.

"I love you." She opened her eyes when she heard this. Caleb didn't add anything else. He wasn't surprised when he realized that he had said those three words so freely, confidently, to Will, while he had a hard time confessing it to Cornelia. And here, he wasn't nervous about how Will would react. He was at peace.

"I love you, too." She answered sincerely, making him nod slightly.

And that was it. The two sat quiet without saying or adding anything else. They thought all of this was enough, and they were.. Happy. Truly happy. Caleb's thumb caressed Will's skin gently. She didn't respond, she didn't need to. Caleb knew what she was thinking, without the need of explaining.

Finally, Caleb's lips formed a smile, which was slow and big. He was sure of what he felt. He was sure of what Will felt, too.

"I think we're going to be alright." He reassured. "We're going to be alright." He repeated, but this time more confidently and determinedly.

Will smiled sweetly and nodded, knowing that it was true. They were going to be okay.

The two teens couldn't deny that they will cry later. The loss of their previous lovers, Matt and Cornelia, wasn't going to leave their hearts harmless. But they knew they'd help each other heal. They were going to take things slowly, for their sakes. But it was okay, they belonged to each other, and they had time. Soon, they would finally be together. As for now, peacefully enjoying the love they silently shared was what they needed.

The sun disappeared behind the horizon, turning a new page in their love's chapter. A new page, right and true.


End file.
